


Burnin' for you

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a tease, dean never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 15! Dean 19!

It's hard to pin point the exact moment when Dean's feelings toward his brother turned and twisted into something other than brotherly. In his defense, Sam's like a walking and talking wet dream. Miles of tanned skin just begging to be marked up, long shaggy chestnut hair that's almost always falling in his eyes, broad shoulders and god! don't even get him started on Sam's stomach. His abs are just starting to form but Dean can already see the potential there. His slender waist just begging for Dean's hands, for his mouth, for his tongue. Okay so, maybe he's got it really bad for his kid brother but damn, like he said, walking and talking wet dream. 

It's so much more than that though. Sam is, well, he's Dean's everything. He's so damn smart, and he's all heart, that kid. Always understanding and compassionate. He's gonna save the world one day with all that love, Dean's sure of it. From the moment their dad placed his tiny body in Dean's arms he knew without a doubt that no one would ever come close to meaning what Sam meant to him. That someone had carved a Sam size hole inside his heart leaving no room for anyone or anything else. It was just that simple.

Somewhere along the way the lines got blurred. Blurred enough that they stumbled over them and into each other's arms. The next morning brought with it guilt that ate at Dean's conscience like a hungry cancer and words of "never again Sammy," that shattered his little brother's heart. But Little brother's with broken hearts are dangerous. They put on a show by licking their sticky, ice-cream covered fingers. Their gaze never leaving yours because of course you're watching, dick painfully hard in your pants, finger's aching to grab and show him exactly what he should be sucking on. You try to be good, to do the right thing but Sam's not playing fair. 

So yeah, If Dean's being honest with himself, he would admit that this is all his fault. That he's successfully and single handedly created a monster, one who looks at him with innocent kaleidoscope eyes but let's be clear... There's nothing innocent about his 15 year old brother. He's gonna be Dean's undoing. Destroy him in the most beautiful way possible.

They're stuck in the impala headed towards Grand Haven Michigan with their dad snoring loudly in the passenger seat and his brother moping in the back. Dean hates to see Sam unhappy but damn, at least this way he'll get a small break. It's getting harder to ignore, those reasons he tells himself why it's wrong no longer sounding as logical. His resolve is wearing dangerously thin. 

Little brother's are also sneaky and brave and there's no way Dean could have prepared himself for the living, breathing temptation all but fondling himself in the back seat. Those long fingers rubbing over his basketball shorts to tease his hard prick that's now clearly outlined and dean can't help but glance into the rear view mirror to sneak a peak. He's breathing hard trying to ignore his own swollen member now pressing painfully against his zipper and he turns the radio up to try and cover the half-broken little moans floating their way up to the front seat.

Classic rock spills into the car, the lyrics a perfect soundtrack to this perverted little peep show.

 

Burn out the day

Burn out the night

I can't see no reason 

To put up a fight

I'm living for givin' the devil his due, 

I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin', for you 

I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!

 

There's a light sheen of sweat on Dean's forehead and he licks his lips and peeks at his father still asleep and thankfully oblivious to what's going on. His fucking heart is hammering inside his chest, throat dry and knuckles white from the death grip he's got on the steering wheel. 

Sam arches his back hands flirting with the waistband of his shorts. Slowly, pulling them down until his dick pops free and slaps angrily against his stomach smearing pre-come that's now dripping from the tip. 

Dean swallows hard against the knot in his throat, tries not to whine because Goddamn! Sam's trying to kill him.

Sam's hand has a deadly rhythm going, striping his dick fast, endgame in sight. Dean sucks in a breath because he knows what's coming. And he tries to swallow down the growl trying to crawl it's way up his throat as Sam shoots his load, wet and oozing down his fingers. 

"Dean", he hears a familiar voice say pulling his attention to the gruff and grouchy man staring at him questioningly in the passenger seat. 

" You wanna explain to me why you're doing 90 in a 70 mph zone? You got a fire in your pants or something boy?" 

"I - uh," he stammers glancing one more quick peek at his brother that's now wrapped in a blanket, head laying against the window, "sound asleep". That little shit! 

" Sorry sir," he continues. "I'm just getting tired and there's no body else out. Haven't passed another car in 20 miles. " 

"You only got another 20 or 30 minutes till we get there son. You think you can handle that?" His dad asks 

"Yes sir" he replies and keeps his eyes on the road. 

He's done with these games. If Sam wants it then that's exactly what he's gonna get. Big brothers are dangerous too.


	2. All of my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been naughty and it's Dean's turn to teach him a lesson.  
> *sorry, I suck at summary's.

They stand in the gravel lot, nothing but silence between them, as they watch the impala's tail lights disappear into the night. Dean turns to look at his brother, trying hard not to get lost in how beautiful he looks in the pale moonlight. He clears his throat and prays his voice won't betray how much of a mess he is right now. 

"I'm gonna give you twenty minutes to unpack and salt all the windows and doors then we're gonna have a talk." 

His brother looks up from under his shaggy bangs. 

"About what?" He asks

"About us." Dean replies motioning his hand between the two of them. 

"Us?" He answers, "what-um, what about us?" 

"Twenty minutes Sammy." He says again as he walks away leaving his brother standing there twisting the toe of one sneaker nervously into the dust.

When he gets out of the shower Sam's waiting for him on the couch, but he stands quickly and takes a tentative step towards Dean. 

"Look, I- I'm," but the rest of his words get stuck in his throat when he realizes that Dean is standing there practically naked, except for the thin, threadbare towel that's hanging dangerously low across his hips, little drops of water still dripping from his body and now it's Sam's turn to suppress his want, his need. 

"I'm done playing games Sammy," Dean says getting straight to the point.

"So if this is what you really want, there's gonna be rules. You understand?" 

But he doesn't give Sam time to answer. "This IS what you want right?" He asks and his voice is taunting and rough and he can't help but notice the small shiver his words invoke on his brother. 

Sam's mouth has gone desert-dry all of a sudden but he nods his head, unable to speak, unable to take his eyes off of his sex-god of a brother, and he's really wishing that he would have stayed sitting because he's fairly certain astronauts from space could see how hard he is right now. 

"So, um rules?" He asks finally finding his voice. 

"Just one really." Dean says and he's pretty proud of how steady his voice is, impressed by how completely disheveled his brother is already and they haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. 

"If we do this, we have to be careful. No more stunts like you pulled in the car. You understand?" Sam nods so Dean continues. 

"Speaking of that, there will be punishment." He says, taking a small step towards Sam. 

"What kind of punishment?" Sam asks, wet and leaking into this boxers at just the promise of his big brother's words. 

"You can't touch yourself and you can't come until I give you permission." Dean says, a wicked smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He's gonna enjoy this. 

"Ok," Sam says, and he can't help the blush that rises on his cheeks and spreads like wildfire, and he's surprised that he has any blood left to circulate. 

"So, you wanna go to the bedroom?" Sam suggest, more than ready to get this thing started. 

We'll make our way there." Dean smiles. "But first you're gonna suck me off. Right here." 

And he loosens his hold on the towel and let's it fall to the floor. Sam falls to his knees and practically crawls to Dean, mouth no longer dry, tongue dancing behind his lips cause he's dying to get a taste. 

He kitten-licks the tip of his big brother's cock and circles his tongue around the ruddy head before he closes his lips around him and sucks. Dean runs one hand through his brothers chestnut hair and slightly rolls his hips forward, just enough to make Sam gag a little, then pulls him off, and back down again. 

Sam might be new at this but he's a quick study. It's sloppy, Sam's spit running down his balls and trickling down his legs but Jesus Christ! It's the best damn blowjob Dean's ever had. 

His little brother is still gagging on his cock and tears are collecting at the corners of Sam's eyes as he stares up at him, but he's taking it like a fucking champ and Dean is so close to losing it his legs are starting to shake. When he comes hot and salty down his brother's throat, he nearly blacks out from the sheer intensity of it. Sam moans as he swallows him down, not spilling a single drop. 

It takes Dean a minute to gain his composure before he leans over and kisses his brother, licking into his mouth, tasting the remnants of himself on Sam's tongue. It's not a tender kiss, more of a brutish brushing of lips, a bruising and aching need to close the small distance between them. It's hungry and both of them are starving.

"Bedroom now!" Dean all but growls and Sam doesn't waste any time following suit, still aching and dripping in his pants. 

Dean runs his callused hands across the smooth, round globes of Sam's pert ass cheeks spreading him open and licks a stripe across his hole. Sam's back arches and he can't help but push back against Dean's tongue as he dips inside to steal another taste. 

He gets him good and wet, pushing his tongue inside as far as it will go before adding a finger and works on opening him up. His little brother is squirming as a second finger joins the first one, sinking past the first ring of muscle. 

"Fuck Dean, please." He begs after a few minutes, hands grabbing at the sheets, but Dean just smiles, no way is he letting Sam off that easy. 

A third finger joins the other two and Dean scissors them, stretching his brother's tight hole to make room for him. Sam sounds like he's crying, he's grinding back against Dean's hand, trying his best to get it deeper, trying to reach that sweet spot inside him and when he finally brushes it the moan that leaves Sam's throat sends a chill down Dean's spine that has him scrambling for the lube he keeps tucked away inside his bag. 

He coats his dick and pushes inside the tight, wet heat of his brother's ass not stopping until he's buried all the way inside. He gives Sam a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so full before he slides out and thrust back in. 

It doesn't take long before his hips have worked up a good rhythm, slamming inside and back out only to plunge in again, each time desperately trying to get deeper even though there's no more room , the slick-slap sound of their bodies smacking together and the sound of their labored breaths a soundtrack of their sin. Its so dirty and wrong but in that way that's so damn right it hurts. Dean never wants be anywhere else, wants to live inside the tight, hot space Sam's created for him forever. 

His hands dig their way into the sharp jut of Sam's hipbones as he fucks his brother at a punishing pace and Sam's clawing at the mattress, the sheet now hanging halfway off the bed, the headboard banging loud against the wall and it's a damn good thing they don't have any neighbors. 

"Dean fuck, please. I wanna come, oh god! Let me come." His brother cries out. And dean could really get used to the sound of his brother begging. 

He's nailing Sam's prostate at almost every thrust now and the filthy moans that fill the room are only fueling his desire to keep going but he can feel the start of his orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

"Yeah, you wanna come Sammy?" He pants. You want big brother to fill you full?" 

"Yes! Please Dean. Please!" He begs again so Dean takes pity on him, slides one hand down between his brother's legs and wraps his hand around Sam's hard length. It doesn't take many strokes before Sam's seizing up, his hole clamping down on Dean's dick, coming hard, Dean spilling his seed not a few seconds later. 

They both collapse on the bed, sweaty and sated, their breathing still a little erratic but their spines tingling with post-orgasm bliss. 

Sam's quiet for a minute, trying to work up enough spit in his mouth to even be able to talk but he let's out a broken sob in the form of his brother is name. 

Dean is right there, his arms wrapping around his brother, pulling him close. 

"What's wrong Sammy? Did I hurt you?" He asks

"No," Sam assures him. "You didn't hurt me Dean. I was just thinking that, well what if you freak out about this and decide you don't want me again?" 

Dean tries hard to fight against the tears that are threatening to break free and pulls Sam even closer so that his head is laying against his chest, right over his heart; over Sam's home. 

"It was never an issue of not wanting you Sammy." Just had to get past the dirty, bad, wrong that my conscience keep screaming at me." 

"There'll never come a day that I won't want you ok?" He promises.

"I love you Sam."

"Promise?" He hears his brother whisper, his hot breath washing across his a still overheated skin. 

"Promise." Dean whispers and places a soft kiss to Sam's forehead. 

"Hey Dean?," Sam sighs, "sleep now threatening to claim him.

"Yeah Sammy? He asks 

" I love you too." He says and Dean's smile is so big in that moment it could light up the night. 

Yeah, Little brother's are most definitely dangerous, and brave but their also light and love, a brilliantly beautiful cacophony of adoration and devotion. The only thing that makes this horrible life worth living, each breath worth taking. Little brother's are forever.


End file.
